build_a_boat_for_treasurefandomcom-20200223-history
Secret Treasure Chest
The Void Chest is a chest block in Build A Boat For Treasure. It was added on 6/1/2019. It can be found in the walls of Magenta Team after clicking a specific branch. It does not drop any gold when broken. When touched inside the secret area, the player gets 25 Gold, 25 Balloons, and the chest itself. Trivia * It is smaller than other chest blocks. * It was first posted 2/8/19 on the Chillz Studios Discord. * The model first appeared in chillthrill709's inventory on 2/8/19. * Players were required to solve a secret message from a question mark icon in the shop. When clicked on enough, it tells the player, “BREAK BRANCH ON PINK TEAM” Void Chest (#2) This is a duplicate of the Void Chest, and it is located in the Forest Terrain. It is located on the left side of the terrain and near the end. It gives the player 25 Balloons, 25 Grass Blocks, the Void Chest, and 50 Gold.This chest will reappear after some time after it is touched, and, like all the void chest duplicates, can be reclaimed for 20 gold as many times as wanted after the chest reappears. Winged Chest (#3) This chest is found in the Gear Terrain. In order to get it, the player has to shoot all of the gears on the left side of the terrain. All of the gears should start smoking in order to open the area under the terrain. In that area, there is a giant golden organ and a waterfall. Behind those two is the chest. It gives the player 2 Golden Harpoons, 25 Balloons, 250 Gold and the chest itself. Void Chest (#4) Duplicate of void chest found in the Northern Lights terrain on the left wall. Shoot the ice panel to gain access and it gives 100 Ice, 1 the Void Chest, and 125 Gold. To obtain it, shoot at the ice on the left side of the terrain. This chest will reappear after some time after it is touched, and, like all the void chest duplicates, can be reclaimed for 20 gold as many times as wanted after the chest reappears. King Chest (#5) This is a new chest with a crown on it, it is obtained in a secret area above the Cave Terrain. First go through the top of the biggest waterfall on the left side. To obtain it, the player must click the berries in order of blue, white, white. Then the player must throw the provided potion at the eye and the gate lifts open and the King Chest is now obtainable. Once obtained, it rewards the player 3 Potions, 25 Grass Block, and the chest itself. Void Chest (#6) This Void Chest is located in the Intertidal Zone Terrain. In order to obtain it, the player has to let the water 'drain out' of the terrain and go into the hole. It leads into a room with a message inside. The chest gives 15 Balloons, 50 Sand, 1 Void Chest, and 175 Gold. This chest will reappear after some time after it is touched, and, like all the void chest duplicates, can be reclaimed for 20 gold as many times as wanted after the chest reappears. Within this chest is a wall with the following text that has been translated. (The purple text is from the King Chest room) Void Chest (#7) This is a duplicate of the Void Chest, and it is located in the Updated Polluted Terrain in the right side of the terrain with a cracked opening. To get access to the chest, the player needs to shoot it with a cannon. It gives the player 25 Balloons, 50 Fabric, 1 Void Chest, and 175 Gold. This chest will reappear after some time after it is touched, and, like all the void chest duplicates, can be reclaimed for 20 gold as many times as wanted after the chest reappears. Void Chest (#8) This Void chest is located in the Flower Terrain on the left side under a large yellow flower. It gives 25 Balloons, 25 sand, 1 Void Chest, and 50 Gold. Void Chest (#9) This is a duplicate of the Void Chest, and it is located in the Autumn Terrain under the trees in the left wall. It gives the player 25 Balloons, 25 Fabric, 1 Void Chest, and 50 Gold. Void Chest (#10) This is found in the Volcano Terrain. In order to get it, the player has to go inside of the volcano. It gives the player 10 Bundles of Dynamite, 50 Sand, 1 Void Chest, and 175 Gold. Void Chest (#11) This is a duplicate of the Void Chest, and it is located in the Harbor Terrain on the ship with a red flag. It gives the player 10 TNT, 20 Cannons, 1 Void Chest, and 160 Gold. Category:Chest Block Category:Decoration